A Dark Night
by wilhar0046
Summary: A tale of a young man who finds love in a new Vampire master.


It's a dark cool late fall night. Chris has just left his friend's house on his nightly journey back home. He walks towards his new mustang keys in hand as he opens the door. He starts the car and presses firmly on the accelerator to show his friend just how powerful his mustang is. After a few laughs he finally moves the gear shift into drive and begins his drive home. On this particular night Chris decides to take an alternate route. Flying down the older abandoned area he spots something in his direct path. He has trouble making out the dark shadowy figure. He slows his car to a stop on the side of the road and carefully gets out investigating what was in front of him. The area now appeared to de deserted again and he could spot no sign of the figure he almost ran off the road. As he approaches his car again to get back in side he hears a slight rustling. He shrugged it off and opens the door, the keys still in the ignition. Over the beeping made by his open door he heard sounds of someone in a struggle. He quickly closed the door and shouted out, "Is there anybody there?" He stood there in the dark waiting on some kind of response. Nothing came but a blast of cold air all around him causing the hairs on his neck to stand on end. He approached the opposite side of the road where he originally herds the struggling sounds. Before he made an attempt to speak again, he heard a loud thud, as if something had just fallen on his car. He quickly whirled around to see the shadowy figure standing next to his car. Slowly the figure began to approach him. Without a seconds hesitation Chris quickly jumped over a ditch near the side of the road and entered into a deep forested area. He ran for what felt like a long time, every once in a while peering over his shoulder to see if the figure had followed. He could hear something seeming to be getting closer and closer. He continued to run weaving through many different types of trees feeling his hot breath coming out in clouds into the cold fall night. After about what felt like a mile he felt something small strike his back. Without coming to a complete stop he whirled around and lost his balance as he hit a branch and fell to onto his back. As he was catching his breath he felt a shoe on either forearm pushing down with such might holding him down. He struggled vigorously and yelped out "What the hell...What the fuck is going on!" All Chris could hear was a low snarling and a very low laugh, almost inaudible. The two figures holding him down on either side quickly pulled him up and held him up upright about a foot off the ground. Chris could not make out any features of either figure. From dead ahead in the distance he could hear branches being broken as something slowly approached. As the figure approached the laughter become louder and louder until he felt like his eardrums were going to explode. Then silence, not a single noise was to be heard, not even the whistling of the wind. The dark figure in the middle pulled out an old styled lighter and flicked it into ignition. In an instant he could see his captures. On either side of him stood two men covered in tattoos with long hair covering most of their faces. Chris became slightly excited at the fact of these beautiful men holding him captive. The man in the middle finally brought the lighter to his face as he lit a cigarette that looked to be blotched in a red liquid. As he lit the cig he begins to smile and show of a pair of what appeared to be sharped fangs. Chris's heart began to race as noticed what was covering the cig. "Blood," he exhaled. The smile on the man's face began to fade and he tilted his head back and started laughing again, the noise piercing his ears with every laugh. He raised his head and noticed my discomfort and abruptly stopped. He walked closer to me raising his hand to brush the hair out of my face. I could now clearly see his face as he held the lighter up to my face. He stared hard at me for a second and then began to speak in a soft voice. "Chris, I am going to give you two options." he said. I looked him dead in the eye and asked "What the hell man? What are you going to do to me?" I said. He quickly reached up and grabbed a chunk of my hair pulling my head back exposing my neck. "I want you by my side Chris. You can either come with us or die right here." he said, allowing him to smirk a little. "What! I don't understand!" I shouted at him, tears starting to stream down my face. Without a moment's notice he lured onto me. His breath on the nape of my neck was hot and sticky. I could feel his tongue inching all over. Finally he pulled harder on my hair to expose my full neck as he sunk his jaws slightly into my flesh. At the same time I could feel my other two captures doing the same to either of my wrists. I began to feel euphoria all over my body as I became so incredibly excited. I started to moan and let out "Yes, Yes, Yes..." The head vampire pulled his head back to stare into my watery eyes. "So this is what you want?" Without hesitation I began to speak, every muscle in my body urging him to continue. "YES!" I screamed at him. After a few seconds he began to look puzzled. He quickly shrugged it off and continued to bite my neck again. I could feel my hot blood leaving my body making me feel cold all over. After a few more minutes of this I felt faint. All three vampires stopped at the exact same time. The two on either side of me let go of my arms and I fell to the ground. The head vampire approached me on the ground outstretching his arms tome. He pulled me into his arms and I could feel his strong embrace. He pushed his wrist into my mouth and said "If you want to be mine then drink, or you will die here" As quickly as possible I lapped up all the blood I could muster. My body continuing to get colder and weaker until my head fell back in defeat. After a few dark minutes I awoke to see that all my wounds had been healed and that I felt so different. Felt better than ever in my life. I quickly got to my feet to look my capture in his eyes again. He grinned widely at me and opened his arms for me to embrace him. After our embrace he grabbed me by the throat and tore at my shirt he then quickly applied a leather collar around my neck with a chain lease leading back into his hand. He smile again and began to laugh. "You are mine slave!" he shouted over the sudden gust of cold air. He turned and started to walk away still firmly holding onto the leash. He jerked at it a little as I struggled and turned his head. "Come!"


End file.
